Say it, Shizu-chan
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Traducción del original Say it, Shizu-chan from rainydays0111, en español. Izaya quiere que Shizuo le diga algo concreto. High school AU. Algo de Shizaya Fluff... Come and read and enjoy.


**Hey there! Hoy les traigo una traducción de una persona querida porque esto, !si esto! me dejo out, sobredosis de adorabilidad? Yep. Esa es rainydays0111 y les traigo la traducción de su obra Say it, Shizu-chan, toda al español. !He dado lo mejor de mi y he sido lo mas fiel possible! **

**Es un AU en el instituto High school. Shonen ai entre Shizuo e Izaya de Durarara que no me pertencen, lamentablemente.**

 **Es romance Fluffy hurt/comfort y overdose of cuteness.**

 **Esto es para ella si lo lee, y en español porque se que le gusta: Querida gracias por este fic, ya lo habia leido y lo he vuelto a hacer al traducirlo, me ha hecho sonreir de la primera a la ultima palabra. Me encanta y espero que todo el mundo que la lea diga y ame esta historia. Las felicitaciones no son para mi, es para rainydays0111, cualquier fav o review que tenga seran todos para ella, y si quieren hacerlo personalmente por PM perfecto.**

 **Gracias a rainydays0111 y a mi misma por queres difundir y traducir esto al español.**

 **Por favor pasen y lean, sueñen, vuelen y al aterrizar dejen algo en agradecimiento. Por aqui, please...**

* * *

 **Say it, Shizu-chan / Dilo, Shizu-chan**

-Dejemos que la historia comience-

"Dime que me amas, Shizu-chan."

El áureo, el cual iba a aplastar al otro con la máxima intensidad de su fuerza frenó bruscamente en medio del pasillo.

"Que acabas de decir, tú pulga"?- gruñe en respuesta Shizuo, sus pies clavados en el sito, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente del pelinegro solo en caso de que el otro lo ataque y apuñale con un cuchillo o algo similar.

El otro solo sonríe torcidamente, la sonrisa se ensancha en su rostro.-"Dime que me amas."

"Y de dónde diablos salió eso?" Inquiere Shizuo, sus cejas prácticamente juntas. "Se ha golpeado la cabeza contra algo esta maldita pulga? ¿O alguien le trasplantó el cerebro?

"Solo dilo, Shizu-chan~" El otro sigue sonriendo y se acerca hacia el rubio que da un paso hacia atrás con cautela. "¿Por favor?"

Shizuo siente ira fluyendo dentro de él. El chico del cual siempre ha sido el objetivo de sus malignas bromas, el chico que lo ha hecho enfurecer sin límites…. Ahora mismo le está pidiendo ¿que diga que le a _ma_? Incluso si él realmente no estaba así de furioso, por alguna razón, pero todavía…

No tarda en gritar. "¿Porque demonios debería decir, pulga?" No te amo, ¡maldita sea! ¿Quién alguna vez amaría a alguien como tú? !Tu siempre vas por ahí, envenenando con tu estúpido amor por los humanos, ¡y dejar sucias huellas allí donde vas! No me gustas, ¡Maldición!"

Izaya siente angustia en su pecho, Auch.

Él intenta pero erra en sofocar una sonrisa. Su lengua busca la mejor forma de devolver un contraataque, pero su habla parece haberse paralizado por ese gran shock. Siempre había pensado que Shizuo lo odiaba pero aun, aún hay demasiado dolor y agonía que tomar. Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba en una sonrisa pesarosa, la que Shizuo mira.

"O-oye, ¿qué con esa estúpida sonrisa?"- Inquiere Shizuo, quitándose las gafas de sol.

El otro sigue desconcertado y descolocado, intentando contestar algo, pero fallando porque el dolor llena su cuerpo enteramente. Entonces él vuelve a deambular e intenta mantener la calma, se va andando de forma altanera, pero se ve a sí mismo huyendo como un patético idiota.

"Hey, como te atreves a ignorarme de esa forma, ¡Maldición!" Shizuo vocifera desde atrás, se oyen pisadas e Izaya se halla afrontando a Shizuo el cual le sujeta de los hombros. "¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?"

"¡P-para! ¡V-vete!" Izaya se odia a si mismo por tartamudear, pero así ha sido.

Shizuo se encoge ligeramente. De pronto puede ver una libreta en la mano del pelinegro y se la arrebata bruscamente, el otro trata desesperadamente de tenerla de vuelta, pero Shizuo no se encogerá, considerando eso, primeramente, tienen una diferencia de quince centímetros de altura entre ellos y segundo, él es consciente de que la razón detrás del peculiar comportamiento de Izaya está en esa libreta.

Abriendo la en la primera página, una lista completa de nombres lo golpea. Él pasa algunas páginas tratando de ignorar los intentos de Izaya de alcanzar la libreta, y finalmente, el encuentra su nombre, acuradamente escrito como Hewajima Shizuo, el milésimo.

"¿Qué es esto?"- Murmura Shizuo mirando a Izaya y demandando una respuesta

Las mejillas del otro se encienden. "N-no es nada." el pelinegro tartamudea.

"Dilo, Izaya." Shizuo aprieta los dientes.

Finalmente el pelinegro lo escupe. " !Bien! Es un recuento, ¿vale?" Observa la expresión de perplejidad de Shizuo, él sigue. "Pido a la gente que diga que me ama. No esperando que lo dijeran honestamente- "Tomé nota de los cuales sabía que era completamente falso cuando lo decían." "!Maldición! "Te dejé para el final porque tenía esperanza d-de que tu… ¡lo dirías seriamente! Pero estaba malditamente equivocado…"

Shizuo se sorprende cuando ve lágrimas, hormigueando en los ojos de Izaya. Se encuentra a si mismo completamente paralizado cuando se da cuenta de que él ha estado siempre en la mente de la pulga. No, su cerebro no contiene únicamente planes de asesinato y bromas como él pensaba; También había una cosa clavándose en sus pensamientos-soledad.

Un sentimiento extraño para Shizuo entra- algo como…. Bueno…. Calor. No esa clase de calor que se obtiene de una victoria o de ver a la pulga llorar.- En realidad el odió ese momento. – pero el mero pensamiento de que él era importante para Izaya, Shizuo pensó mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, por eso estaba en el 1000mo puesto.

Para ser franco, el no debería estar en absoluto en esa lista.

De forma cariñosa, Shizuo choca sus labios contra los de Izaya. Mientras que el otro está demasiado pasmado por responder y demasiado ocupado lidiando con los fuegos artificiales dentro de él, él sonríe ligeramente y suelta. "Te amo, Izaya".

Las mejillas del otro son surcadas por un visible rojo. El áureo no puede evitar reírse entre dientes respecto a la vista de ese adorable moreno, cuando de pronto, es abofeteado en la cara. "Qué demonios… ¡eso duele, pulga!"

"Tonterías, ¡Shizu-chan! ¡Tú solo lo dices porque te compadeces de mí! ¡Te odio!"

"¡Bien.! No me crees… Seguiré diciéndolo por tu bien, en tu oído, hasta que tú me creas cuando lo digo." Shizuo refunfuña y atrae de Izaya, más cerca.

El rubio besa la frente del moreno. "Te quiero" él dice mientras viaja hacia una de las redondas y sonrojas mejillas y planta un cariñoso beso. "Te amo" él repite mientras posa sus brazos cercando la cintura estrechamente y besa su hombro; el otro tiembla. Asustado de que haya espantado al moreno, Shizuo lo suelta por un momento antes mirar en esos ojos caoba. Había algo, algo… como desconfianza, miedo, miedo al compromiso, miedo al amor, él no estaba seguro pero no dejaría que ese miedo alcanzara a Izaya de nuevo.

"Te amo, Izaya".

Para concluirlo todo, él planta un fervoroso y apasionado beso en los labios de Izaya otra vez, gentilmente pero amoroso, tierno y entusiasta, entonces cuando estaba nublado en éxtasis, dos manos golpean su pecho y es apartado del moreno.

Abriéndolo los ojos, él ve a Izaya, quien lo ha empujado bruscamente, las mejillas del otro rojizas e infladas, él enrojece también por lo increíblemente lindo que es Izaya, él se golpea a si mismo en el cachete por esa sobredosis de adorabilidad.

Como si fuera cazado con la guardia baja, repentinamente, él es arrastrado en un abrazo e Izaya esconde la cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Sonriendo, Shizuo acerca mas a Izaya hacia él mientras el otro dice, con su voz amortiguada. "Te amo también… maldito seas." Mientras lo dice, la libreta la cual esta tras la espalda de Shizuo, es abierta y cubre el nombre del rubio con un corrector negro para eliminarlo por siempre.

* * *

 **Izaya demasiado adorable, I can't handle this! Thank for reading~Gracias por leer. Shizu-chan Shizu-chan!**

 **Have a nice day/Que tengan un lindo dia.**


End file.
